


【白朱】独家旅游纪念品

by Bagel_Beignet



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 宇龙 - Freeform, 白居 - Freeform, 白朱
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagel_Beignet/pseuds/Bagel_Beignet
Summary: 朱一龙从罗马拍戏归来给白宇买了“意大利旅游纪念品”居老师一个人住的设定





	【白朱】独家旅游纪念品

“喂，小白，我买了点意大利的旅游纪念品，过几天给你寄过去？” 朱一龙刚马不停歇得从意大利回到北京的家中，行李箱还没打开，就急忙电话call他的小男朋友。   
“龙哥你开玩笑呢？这纪念品吧，得当面给才够诚意。你都人肉回来了，怎么也得给我个请客吃饭的机会呗。” 朱一龙听了不觉莞尔，电话那头的人是日常逗自己开心。  
他接着问道，“那你今天有空吗？我给你送过去。”  
“我马上来取！” 

电话刚挂断，朱一龙就被温柔得拉入在这秋高气爽自然凉的季节里也算是热乎乎的怀抱中。  
他把脸埋入对方不算壮实的肩膀上，闷着声笑盈盈得问道，“你这‘马上’也是挺快的？”   
“因为我迫不及待得想见到你。”对方边说边加重了拥抱的力度，轻轻在朱一龙的头顶落下了几个吻。“所以干脆就待在这，可以第一时间等着你回家。” 

 

*  
“小白，你这样我根本没法开箱。”朱一龙回头看着正挂在他背上的人形挂件。  
之前白宇的温柔相待令他感动了几分，现在白宇的胡搅蛮缠就令他无奈了几分。  
白宇就像一只巨型的考拉紧紧得从背后抱着他，深怕一松手便会从朱一龙这颗大树上掉下来似的。这导致朱一龙想蹲下来开个箱子也成为了高难度动作，几乎动弹不得。  
“明天再理吧！这都好久没见了。”白宇说着还不忘用胡渣来回蹭着朱一龙白皙的后脖颈。   
“我就把需要洗的衣服拿出来，还有你的礼物。”  
他被白宇的磨蹭是蹭得一阵痒，又被他磨人的功夫磨得没办法。  
“龙哥就是我最好的礼物！明天再理吧，就这么愉快得决定了~”白宇继续耍着无赖。  
朱一龙拍了拍缠在自己腰上的手，柔声哄道，“乖，就给我五分钟。”

见他坚持不懈，白宇也不在纠缠不休，于是提议道，“龙哥，我帮你理吧？你休息一下。”  
朱一龙驳回白宇的提议，随后打发他到沙发上坐定，还不许他偷看。  
白宇一边纳闷什么纪念品搞得如此神秘，一边耐不住寂寞得打开手机上的计时软件。开了计时功能后大吼着如果超时了他会亲自来“打劫”朱一龙，直到被对方吐槽了“幼不幼稚？”才算太平下来。

*  
朱一龙守时得在计时器结束前找出礼物，走到沙发边。白宇欣喜得拍了拍自己身边的沙发垫，示意他赶紧坐下。  
“感觉很适合你就买了。”  
白宇谢着接过袋子，非常腻歪得在朱一龙脸袋上啄了一下，还不忘摸了摸对象的手。

“衣服？”  
“还有眼镜。”朱一龙献宝似得把他精心挑选的东西呈现给白宇看。  
“哥哥送我衣服，嘿嘿嘿。”白宇突然露出蜜汁微笑，但未挑明原因。  
“穿上看看合不合身吧？”  
“龙哥你不早说，不就是想看我5秒脱衣吗？”  
“你走开。”

看着自家龙哥快要翻白眼抗议时，白宇也就不再逗他了，“那龙哥在这里稍等片刻，也给我个五分钟捯饬一下？”  
他拿起新的行头进了卧室，关门前留给朱一龙一个意味深长的眼神。

 

*  
五分钟不长也不短，但是足够朱一龙发呆了。  
直至听到卧室的门把手转动的声音，朱一龙才找回思绪定睛在门上，唯恐错过了任何一秒。

率先跨出门框的是黑色长裤下掩盖不住的大长腿，裤脚管往上翻卷了两下，颇有点意大利男模的风范。被塞进裤子里的简约白衬衫和最上头敞开的三颗纽扣，以及绣在衬衫领旁朱一龙非常喜欢的质朴情话。头发则用发胶随意得固定着。  
白宇施施然而来，看似休闲惬意的步伐却掩盖不住他天生的王者之气，举手投足间散发着勾引朱一龙的魅力。而其中最加分的莫过于那副眼镜，金色的边儿，微圆的镜框，却意外得合适。  
白宇扬起嘴角，调戏的眼神穿透镜片与沙发上的朱一龙对视。

图片: https://images-cdn.shimo.im/tDvImKJQsC0j4rad/7c13f06dly1fvv3y2knehj22j63ofb2c.jpg  
配图（太帅了，花痴ing）

其实从白宇走出来的瞬间，朱一龙就知道自己完蛋了。  
老白同志怎么这么帅？  
风度翩翩斯文男，精致禁欲精英男......一堆词蜂拥而出，然而朱一龙不知道哪个才是此时此刻最贴切的。

白宇也注意到对方赤裸直白的目光，以及随着他越发靠近而忘记的呼吸。  
于是忍不住慢慢凑到他耳边吹了口气问道，“龙哥这是看呆了？”  
看着朱一龙耳尖泛红，白宇继续问道，“龙哥，你听说过一句话吗？”  
白宇不慌不忙得坐在了沙发对面的茶几上，用大拇指和无名指夹住眼镜往鼻梁上推了推。这样近距离的动作对朱一龙来说非常致命，他忍不住重重得咽了下口水。  
“一个男人送衣服给情人......”他故意停顿片刻，眼神深邃又神情得望着朱一龙，“最后是想亲手脱下它们。”  
朱一龙百口莫辩，白宇仿佛看穿了他的心思，他慌忙得低下头不敢继续对视。

白宇站起身，右手温柔得抚摸着朱一龙的脸使他抬头看着自己，并用大拇指轻点着他的红唇。  
“宝贝，你想脱下它们吗？告诉我。”  
他蛊惑着朱一龙说出自己的心声。  
“我......”朱一龙抿了抿嘴，“你当时也是用这样的心情看我的广告图吗？”（注1）  
“那套广告图简直了！”想起那套图白宇还是忍不住怒吼金主爸爸的不人道。转念一想朱一龙可能是在转移话题，干脆和他挑明了自己的想法，“其实现在我更想脱下你的衣服。”

 

“我想......”朱一龙双手慢慢放在白宇的裤腰上，似乎在组织语言。  
正当白宇准备放过他时，却听到了意外的答案。  
“小白，我想你......上我。”他将头贴在白宇的腰上。  
白宇以为他是害羞极了，却感觉到朱一龙正用鼻尖蹭着他的下体。

“我想给你口。”朱一龙抬头，眸子微醺面色潮红，说完后嘴唇有些颤抖，但是声音却很坚定。  
没有人能够拒绝这样的朱一龙，至少白宇做不到，他的宝贝动情了。

白宇含笑把朱一龙推倒在沙发上，“宝贝，你刚回来太累了。我来吧。”  
他趁朱一龙分神之际偷了一个吻后跪在地上。  
“这份礼物我很喜欢。” 

 

**  
在巴黎行程回国前朱一龙收到了来自白宇的信息。  
[龙哥，这回还有旅游纪念品吗？] 

 

END  
*注1：有机会写一下


End file.
